Al infierno
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "In a Handbasket", de Trinity Everett. Cuando Ellie Monroe llama a Castle en el episodio 2x20, es Beckett la que coge el teléfono.


**Historia original: "In a Handbasket", de Trinity Everett**

* * *

Al infierno.

Allí es donde iba a ir.

Era perverso e impropio de ella, e iba a ir al infierno por ello. Él no había dejado su teléfono encima de su escritorio en la comisaría para que ella pudiera meter las narices en sus asuntos privados; lo había dejado allí para que no se le cayera al urinario como el último. Ella era la que había decidido mirar a la pantalla cuando comenzó a sonar, dividida entre la molestia y la preocupación de que pudieran ser su madre o su hija las que llamaban.

No había sido su plan contestar cuando sonó por segunda vez, por si acaso se trataba de algún asunto importante y él había perdido el número del contacto.

Y cuando lo cogió, no esperaba que fuere Ellie Monroe, la voluble actriz que había visto colgada de su brazo la noche anterior en el programa de Bobby Mann.

Como tampoco esperaba el brote de… lo que fuera… en sus entrañas mientras la otra mujer parloteaba al otro lado de la línea, hablando de lo trágico que era lo que le había pasado a Bobby, de que la vida es demasiado corta, y de cómo esperaba ponerse en contacto con _Rick_ para hablar de todo ello, ya que habían sido prácticamente los últimos en verle con vida. Claro. Para hablar.

Pero lo que salió de su boca a continuación se llevó la palma.

– En realidad, _Rick_ está ocupado esta noche.

Definitivamente, iba a ir al infierno.

– ¿Ocupado? Vaya, es una pena. ¿Quieres decir que está trabajando en el caso?

– Yo… eh… sí. Lo está. Pero eso no es lo que… Simplemente está ocupado.

– ¿Está con alguien?

– Sí. Conmigo.

Bueno, no era completamente falso, pero tampoco era la verdad. Las cenas después del trabajo se habían convertido en rutina, pero fuera lo que fuera, había comenzado después de que ella encontrara un apartamento y se fuera del de Castle. Habían empezado a pasar tiempo juntos cuando ella estaba de guardia, e incluso en sus días libres, en los que no tenían ninguna razón para verse. Uno de los dos siempre llamaba para quedar de todas maneras. Habían ido un par de veces al cine, también, y discutieron sobre quién pagaría las entradas y quién las palomitas. Incluso habían ido al museo en una ocasión.

Era… agradable. Divertido. Pero no estaban saliendo.

¿Verdad?

– Vaya, eso es… No lo sabía. Bueno, en realidad tengo otra razón para llamar, también. ¿Le podrás decir a Rick que me llame? Es por una cuestión de trabajo, así que…

Sí, claro, una cuestión de cómo bajarle los pantalones a su compañero. Lo que no importaba. De verdad que no.

– Le diré que has llamado.

Ni loca.

– ¡Genial! Gracias.

Sí, derechita al infierno. Buen trabajo, Beckett.

– ¿Y quién me ha llamado, exactamente?

Kate dio un brinco, mirando con expresión culpable al teléfono, el teléfono de Castle, en sus manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado?

– Ah, esto… Ellie. Monroe. La de la entrevista de ayer.

Ella ignoró cuidadosamente la forma en que se le cayó el alma a los pies ante la sonrisa de Castle. No eran celos. Tampoco habían sido celos lo de antes. Por supuesto que no.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y ha dicho por qué?

– Bueno… quería hablar de algo de trabajo – Dios, necesitaba acabar con esta conversación cuanto antes. Poniéndole el teléfono en la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria, se volvió hacia la mesa.

– ¿Algo de trabajo? – preguntó él, al parecer feliz de que fuera ella la que le tuviera que contar todos los detalles.

– Sí, algo de trabajo, no me ha dicho más – una mirada a su cara la paró en seco. – Pero ya lo sabías, ¿no? Lo has oído todo.

Los labios de Castle se curvaron levemente. Estaba usando sus propias técnicas de interrogación contra ella, haciéndola retorcerse en el asiento hasta rendirse.

– Vale, he mentido y le he dicho que estabas ocupado. Y ahora tengo trabajo que hacer, así que ¿por qué no llamas a tu grupi y me dejas en paz?

La sonrisa de Castle no hizo más que aumentar.

– No… creo que prefiero hacerte más preguntas. Como por ejemplo, ¿qué voy a hacer esta noche? Ya que estoy ocupado contigo, creo que debería saber cuáles son mis planes.

Le odiaba. Odiaba esa estúpida sonrisa de engreído y lo orgulloso que estaba de sí mismo porque le había pillado mintiendo. Le había pillado prácticamente marcando su territorio y estaba contentísimo por ello.

– Ocupar un hueco en la morgue con Lanie si no lo dejas ya.

Su risa la acabó de cabrear, pero también le hizo sentirse mejor. La hizo notar un cosquilleo desde su estómago hasta la punta de sus dedos. No le importaría oírlo reírse más a menudo.

– Eso no es divertido – respondió él, dejándose caer en la silla a su lado, invadiendo su espacio con entusiasmo. – ¿Y si mejor dejamos de trabajar por hoy y nos vamos a cenar? La semana pasada dijiste que te apetecía probar ese restaurante nuevo que hay al lado de tu casa.

Mierda, era cierto que lo había dicho.

– Ajá – continuó él, apoyando la cabeza en su mano como si le hubiera leído la mente. – Así que te invito a cenar, y después te acompaño a casa.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Hasta casa? – contestó ella, levantando una ceja y apretando los labios; la sonrisilla pícara de la cara de Castle la estaba sacando de quicio.

– Por supuesto. Soy un caballero, después de todo. Y una vez lleguemos a tu casa, subiré a tomar un café o a hablar sobre el caso. Pero en realidad es solo una excusa para prolongar la velada, así que podemos inventarnos lo que sea…

– Eso es bastante atrevido, Castle. ¿Quién sabe si no querré despedirme antes de eso?

– No querrás, Beckett. Confía en mí.

– Ya… – murmuró ella, con tono irónico. – ¿Y luego qué?

Esta vez, Castle ni siquiera intentó contener su sonrisa.

– Y luego te daré las gracias por la fantástica velada y me iré a casa.

Espera, ¿qué?

– ¿Eso es todo?

– ¿Es que quieres más? – preguntó él, fingiendo ignorancia, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento.

– Si así es como crees que debería acabar una cita conmigo, tal vez deberías salir con Ellie Monroe – murmuró ella, luchando para mantener su compostura. La cita más patética de la historia.

– Bueno, _podría_ , ya que me ha llamado para invitarme a salir – dijo él, arrastrando las palabras mientras enlazaba sus dedos alrededor de su rodilla. – Pero no creo que eso sea lo que quieres de verdad. Si no, no le habrías dicho que estaba contigo. ¿Estoy contigo, Kate?

Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. ¿Estaban juntos? ¿De verdad quería definir lo que fuera que estaban haciendo? Ninguno de ellos había mencionado nada al respecto hasta ahora, pero quizá él se lo había estado preguntando tanto como ella.

Dejó caer la cabeza, pero sabía que él todavía la observaba. Tenía que decir algo, incluso si era para asegurarle que había perdido el juicio definitivamente.

Que le den. Iba a ir al infierno de todas maneras. Por lo menos, podría llevarse algo de la situación.

– Sí. Estamos juntos; hemos estado juntos durante algún tiempo, y si quieres seguir así, será mejor que no acabes la noche dándome las gracias y marchándote.

* * *

 _N/A: Solo quería informaros de que he cambiado el nombre de esta cuenta a SeriesTherapy - traducciones. La razón de este cambio es que voy a empezar a publicar historias propias más en serio, y lo haré tanto en inglés como en castellano. Estas historias las podréis encontrar en mi otro perfil, SeriesTherapy (_ u/6748330/). _De momento, no he publicado nada, pero os lo haré saber en cuanto lo haga, por si queréis seguirme allí._

 _Gracias por vuestro apoyo._

 _Un saludo,_

 _Cris_


End file.
